The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Syncin Pueblo’.
‘Syncin Pueblo’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has greyed-orange ray floret color with mostly green discs at the early age, single, daisy-type flowers, strong stems, good shelf-life, medium green foliage, uniform plant habit and flowering response time, and about an 8 week flowering response time.
‘Syncin Pueblo’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yopueblo’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,546. ‘Syncin Pueblo’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a field trial in Fort Myers, Fla. in March 2008. The parent cultivar ‘Yopueblo’ has a lighter orange ray floret color.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Syncin Pueblo’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2008 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.